Talk:Oppressor
So this needs to be pointed out, even though i feel it is unnecessary. I'm not going to start an edit war over it, so I will give the information here, and if everyone chooses to ignore it, then fine but i assure you it is the correct information that should be added to this page. The Opressor is identified as a 'concept' bike, which is incorrect, but i will get to that after this. It is based on the flying bike from Galactica 1980. It's not the bike from Megaforce. If you want to keep that trivia, like i said in my sumarry notes, then fine. But the Oppressor does not look like this bike, it looks like this one. If you cannot see the likeness, i dunno what to tell you. As for the real life influence model, the bike from Galactica used the Yamaha MX 175 as it's base model. I found an informational page giving the same info i gave, and it also has pictures of the construction and further information linked here if you want it. So as i've already said, ignore this if you want to, i'm just trying, like everyone else, to help. But to pretty much say my edit is totally baseless is just out of order. I would at the very least advise having a vote before tearing the information out for no reason. CryoDragon95 (talk) 18:44, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :The trivia states the concept is from Megaforce, an early film taking the concept of a flying motorcycle, while the bike itself is based on the Streethawk. While I see the resemblance of that, the overall design is much closer to the Street Hawk]. No one ever said your edit was baseless, just heavily unsourced, so thanks for sourcing. And your edits involved awful grammar, another reason they were, in your eyes, "torn down". Monk Talk 19:32, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :It is a concept - no real life manufacturer ever made a real rocket motorcycle that shares this likeness. The concept was simply stolen from a movie, which again, took a bike and gave it a concept. Monk Talk 19:34, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :The context for the term of it being a concept bike was the real life model it was based on, not the idea of a flying bike incase there's some confusion there. As for everything else, i've said i'm not editing it further. if there's some word placement that's not as fitting as something else would be, then even better. it's just the page is still under constuction and i wanted further improvement asap.CryoDragon95 (talk) 19:45, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I consider it much more likely that the Oppressor was influenced by Battlestar Galactica than Megaforce. We have many vehicles that resemble popular TV series from the era, the Ruiner 2000 and Knight Rider, the van from the A-team, the General Lee from the Dukes of Hazard. I was a kid in those days, I instantly recognized the flying bike from Battlestar Galactica in the Oppressor. flying bikes on youtube These were hugely popular series in the day, we had trading cards on the school yard. ::I've never even heard of Megaforce. It obviously resembles the Street Hawk as well.RogerWilco3 (talk) 12:17, April 17, 2018 (UTC)